P.J. Halliwell
Prudence Johnna Halliwell (P.J.) is the eldest daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and her husband Coop. She is the older sister of Parker and the older sister of Patricia Halliwell. Like her sisters, she is a Cupid-Witches|cupid-witch hybrid, having inherited magical genes from her mom and dad. She is played by Mila Kunis. History Pre-Destined Coop, a cupid, was sent by the The Elders to help Phoebe repair her love life, as she had lost interest having given it up so many times for the greater good. Not only had Phoebe Halliwell lost faith in love and her powers, but she'd also lost faith that she would ever have the daughter she saw in the future. Coop advised Phoebe that it wasn't too late and that her daughter was in fact destined to be born. Pre-Birth and Birth Her parents' marriage and her eventual birth was almost unrealized, as her parents kept denying their feelings for each other to avoid heartache. As cupids are normally not allowed to have relationships with their charges, whether mortal or magical, as it is deemed to be too complicated and dangerous by the Elders. However, the Elders made an exception for Phoebe and Coop, due to everything they put her through over the years, so their relationship was not forbidden. After dating for a few months, Coop proposed to Phoebe and were later married by an Angel of Destiny at the newly regained Magic School. Powers and Abilities *''Basic Powers'' **'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. **'Potion making:' The ability to brew potions. **'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other objects. *''Cupid Powers'' **'Beaming:' The ability to teleport herself from her current location and instantly reappear at another location. ***'Remote Beaming:' The ability to teleport other beings from one location to another without physical contact, much like Remote Orbing. **'Sensing': The ability to locate magical beings and mortals. * Active Powers ** Telekinetic Beaming: The ability to transport objects from one location to another with orbs. ***'Deviation:' The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect/send energies back in the direction it came from. P.J. is able to send attacks back in mid-air or by calling for them and sending them back. ***'Remote Beaming:' The ability to beam other people from one place to another. Relationships Family Patricia Halliwell P.J. And Patty are sisters who are six years apart in age. The two often fight as sisters do but mostly get along fairly well. P.J. has been shown to be somewhat overprotective concerning Patty and Patty is also shown to have a self titled "P.J. Complex". Parker Halliwell P.J. and Parker have a close relationship as sisters, being only two years apart. Even so, P.J. and Parker have their difference as P.J. thinks Parker dreams to big and Parker thinks P.J. has no ambition for anything other than magic. Wyatt Halliwell Chris Halliwell Melinda Halliwell Personality P.J. is a resourceful, brave, sweet and kind-hearted girl. According to Patricia, she is able always ask the right questions. She is also quick to adapt to strange events. She was not only brilliant, but also very observant, and often noticed things her parents would not. Appearance Notes and Trivia * Phoebe calls her "Ladybug", while her aunt Piper referred to her as Little Phoebe. * Of the nine cousins, she is the sixth oldest. * She is the first Cupid-Witch shown on the series. * In the original show, she was portrayed at six years old. * She is described by Phoebe as having sandy brown hair and a cute little button nose. * Her middle name, Johnna, is derived from her great grandmother's maiden name Johnson. * Grams nicknamed her P.J. when she came to visit the family at Piper's new restaurant. * Paul Ruditis tweeted that (out of The Charmed Ones' daughters) Melinda is the oldest, Prudence (Phoebe's daughter) was the youngest making Tamora and Kat older than Prudence, although, Prudence came into her powers faster. Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Warren line Category:Warren Witches Category:Halliwell Family Category:Cupid-witches Category:Cupids Category:Witches